Megumi's feelings: Does he still feel the same?
by love-and-joy
Summary: Although being an idol, she didn't get to know whether her luck was with her, to the point, that her destiny will bond her with HIM...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL.**

Megumi really missed Tio, she wouldn't have let her go if she could have...after her, she didn't have anyone in this earth, her career and school always keeps her busy during the day, but nights are painful and long...she'd been crying almost every night, moreover, she isn't even sure whether her love interest likes her or all those special cute things were just his chivalry...if he would love her, it would mean the world to her...

The thing she feared the most was losing him...she didn't care Suzume being his best friend what if, he doesn't reciprocate her feelings.

 _When_ _should I confess,_ she thought to herself. What if he turned a deaf ear towards her. It would be too embarrassing. She examined herself in a mirror, there's not even a single fault in her. Starting from her looks, her physique, to her manners and behaviour, everything, shes an idol, but still, she wonders why she's the one who always had to take the plunge, although he never said a no to her and enjoyed but he never did anything from his side...

Remembering all the cute, cherished moment that she'd spent with him...all the anguish seems lil of track..."what the..."she exclaimed, her hazel eyes widened, in-fact her body was getting transparent, what's happening...a cloud of foaming air enveloped her and finally she dissapeared into the swirling cloud...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER WAS A PROLOGUE...** **OCs INCLUDED...**

 **ON WITH THIS CHAPTER...**

MEGUMI'S POV

When the smoke vanished I found myself in a place what looked like a conference hall...what was going on...all this things are quite...well, I didn't it to show on my face but yes, I was scared a lil...

"I'm really sorry to trouble you Megumi..." A familiar voice came from behind. No, could it be, I turned around as my eyes widened...I knew it, I thought to myself.

"Tio?" I sucked in a shuddering breath. I blinked for she'll dissapear, but she didn't, now it was the real time to embrace my happiness, her expression was soft.

"Tio!" I ran towards her, sliding to my knees, I enveloped her in a warm hug.

"How come...?" I wanted to ask, but I cut myself off. Without realizing tears were already on their way.

"I missed you...Megumi." Her voice rang through my ears like a zing.

"I missed you too, my BFF." I pulled away and smiled down at her. "Everything's well off?" I asked. There only I noticed how far she's grown up. She looked prettier, this made my smile wider.

"Kinda...—" she said, quite not meeting my gaze,"—actually, there is a big problem!"

She looked at me, wide eyed, I can sense the fear in her ruby eyes.

"Humans are being transmitted to mamodo world, without any particular cause." She looked down again.

"Is here everyone else?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Along with some humans, who weren't even part of the battle."

"Holy crap!" I muttered, quite enough so, she can't hear. What was happening, why were we, humans on makai, anyways, I glad to meet Tio again.

"Who's the next one?" Gash rushed there. He's quite grown up and gained more height, since I last saw him. Just in two years! Wow! These mamodo's are way too...uh...fast?

"Megumi-dono! Thank goodness, not any stranger." He sighed.

I smiled warmly at him. He's eyes were more sincere than ever. After all, he'd been crowned the king!

" Let's go..." He said.

We entered a big courtyard where everyone was present. Everyone! Including Kiyomaro. It seemed like he was in great stress. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he was muttering vain things to himself.

The atmosphere was really heavy. I scanned the room, gladly, Brago and Sherry weren't there. I vomited a sigh.

Mr. Sunbeam's face was pinched with curiosity, Folgoré-san was shameless as ever. Li-en seemed puzzled. Dr. Riddles was also trying to derive any theory, regarding this. Except Gash, Tio, and Won-rei, all other mamodos were just the normal.

"Hey!" Called a female voice. It turned all the heads towards me. And everyone smiled. Kiyomaro put on the brightest expression.

But the girl who called me was named Ashima. She was Kiyomaro's best friend in high school.

" I am pleased to meet you, for the second time." Her smile was warm and genuine.

In fact, she's a tomboy, not like Tio. A true tomboy, though a pretty ones. She had short brownish-black hair, brown eyes with lashes, that guys would kill for. And tan skin. I could bet she is pretty, as being a tomboy, she always wears boys' clothes. Like today, T-shirt and track-pants. And one more thing she's a huge pair of ear rings, just like miniature wheels.

"I hope you know, what brings us here." Kiyomaro put on a serious expression. But whatever, he's profile was always flawless.

"Ya, something's messed up." I said.

"When I heard about this whole mamodo thing, I was stunned." Said Ashima, "you guys are great." She added.

"We all make good friends." I smiled at her. She's a nice person.

I met her only once in Kiyomaro's place, when she learnt 'bout me being Kiyomaro's friend. She started to tease us that we're in a relationship. I wished, we were.

She'd a kinda brother-sister relationship with Kiyomaro and yells, "my so called bro, is in so called love" when I'm around. I dunno what effect it has on Kiyomaro.

"According to you, its the mess in the computers, right Gash?" Asked Kiyomaro.

"Yeah, I didn't want the battles again neither did anyone else, so, before the books would appear again or something like that might occur...Zeon had switched every control to the super-computers." Said Gash.

"But I can't get it, what's wrong with those computers." Zeon's voice was sincere.

"We'll see..." Kiyomaro cupped his chin. "...Still humans are coming here, aren't they?" He asked.

Gash nodded. Stifling a sigh he said: "It's kinda late, everyone should go to bed..."

"Yeah...you're right, I'm already tired..." Folgoré-san yawned.

"You'd not done anything tiring, okay?" Kiyomaro shot back. I can say he hadn't got enough sleep or something...

Maybe, worrying 'bout human transmitions...I stifled a sigh...

"Megumi!" Tio called.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, but I've to get back home..."

I smiled at her.

"And you're gonna stay here." Gash added joyfully.

I nodded. Everyone went to their respective rooms. Gash's palace was way, way too big.

"Umm, Megumi? Right?" It was Ashima. "Yep," I hummed.

Would you...mind terribly...I mean...can we both share a room tonight...—" she smiled. She looked prettier when she smiles. "Just wanna know you lil..." Her voice and smile was somewhat genuine. Well, I think I'll get along well with her...

If she hadn't asked, I would have.

"Oh, sure..." I flashed a set of white teeth that anyone would envy.

"Great..." She turned around..." I think _someone's_ jealous of me." She teased Kiyomaro on her way.

"Hey...!" He responded immediately. Then looked at me, twitched...then said: "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Whatever!" She didn't seem to care.

" Um...so hi!" I said.

"Oh yeah, with all this mess, we didn't even get to say 'hi'..." Kiyomaro said.

Now, for we were alone at the hall, I wanted to make it a long moment. I feel secured when he's around...

"How were you? In this past days. We haven't met..." I said, with my hands at my back. As I walked towards him, he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Busy!" I shrugged. "You haven't slept well." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ain't I right?"

Stifling a sigh, he nodded, then smiled at me.

"Getting to know mamomdo world...its really weird..." He looked away..."y'know what? All general laws of physics aren't applicable here...—"

He turned around to face me, his golden eyes met mine. "—mamodos tend to live long 'cause of this, if we'll stay here, perhaps we can live up to thousands of years...—"

My eyes widened.

"Well, well, that's my theory, the time here is really fast. I was bound to desert my wrist watch. According to my calculation, here, one hour is equal to 20 minutes by earth's timing..."

Oh, that means, what's one hour on earth is 20 minutes here, and we won't age fast?" I asked...shutting my eyes.

"Yeah..." I heard him reply, then opened my eyes to meet his gaze..."— y'know time dilation?"

"Nope..."

"Well, its a part of...um...relativity... "

I gave him confused look..." It's Einstein's theory, right?"

He nodded. "Lemme explain..."

I squealed inside, my purpose for asking was fruitful...I'll get to spend more time with him...

"Have seat..." He pointed at the couch.

"Thanks," I said as I seated myself and he took a seat besides me...

"Time dilation is when...", he started, " things seem to occur at different times...no...wait..."

He grimaced for second then started again..." Leave it, anyways. The faster you go, the longer you live.."

"I dunno around which star makai is orbiting or..." He gulped..." Or orbiting at all...but as per my watch...I calculated that the distance earth covers in one hour, makai does in twenty minutes..." He turned his face towards me and smiled...

"I dunno whether makai's actually a planet or illussion... But if it's a planet, I thought, my calculation may not be accurate but since my answer taker tells it, it's accurate..."

"Can't your answer taker say whether makai's a planet or not and if so, which star it orbits?" I asked...

"Nope..." He sighed.

"Perhaps, time dilation occurs and mamodos live longer...uh...compared to humans, time dilation is part of both special and general relativity...but it's specially related to general relativity as gravity is taken in account..." He continued.

"In 1905 Einstein suggested that the speed of light in vacuum is the same in spite of the observer, which suggested space-time was flat...but it is applicable for special cases only..." He finished.

"So, that's why it's called special relativity." I in nodded my hair flying about my head.

" Yeah, but as gravity is taken in account, this theory quite doesn't fit, because of the curvature that gravity creats in space-time...so, Einstein devised general relativity..." He smiled again...

I'm in love with that dashing smile on his profile...

"What's the difference then..." I asked but he didn't seem well... "Are you well?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah...and uh..hmm..the difference is that between a paper and the surface of sphere..." He said..." Nice metaphor, right?" He added.

I chuckled.

"But as I said, all the laws of physics aren't applicable here, I might be wrong...because of fatigue my answer taker hurts..." He said then sniffed slightly.

"Are you really alright?" I asked again, keeping my hand on his, which laid on his lap.

"Ya...you better go and sleep, its kinda late." He replied.

"Good night..." I put on a mild smile.

"Sweet dreams..." He smiled back.

I went to the room Ashima had said.

"You're late." She was...wait...smiling rather than being irritated.

"You were waiting then...sorry!" I tried my best to sound apologetic.

No, no, not at all...that's expected of you when _he's_ there." She narrowed her eyes still smirking at me.

I tried my best not to blush...without a word, I climbed up the bed, and sliding next to her, I pulled the sheets up to my chest.

"So, what we know about each other is just names." She looked at me. "Lemme ask...um...your family..."

"I don't have any..." I forced my voice to be audible.

"I'm...I'm...sorry..." She looked apologetic.

"What bout yours?" I asked.

"Well, I'm the only child of my parents." She smiled.

"Oh..." I looked down. As being Kiyomaro's best friend, she may know what he feels...

"Can I ask you another thing?" I felt my cheeks flushing red.

"Of course!" She replied.

"W-what does Kiyomaro think of me?" I looked away immediately.

"Really...omigod...then I was right...you do..." She started.

"Stop it" I cut her off..."I just wanna know..." I sighed...

"Well, then..." She started. "I think..."


	3. Chapter 3

A faint light shimmering through the window, it feels like the sky i going to blast at any moment, I crouch and my hands wrapped around me, my knees close to my chest. After few more lightenings and thunders...it starts raining...the cool wind coming into the room, from the wide gap where the window was slightly open. It braced my face and hair, chilled my skin...I love the feeling...

I look around, it is a library...a huge ones, it reminds me of Kiyomaro. Why I'm here? The next thing crashes my thought, as I hear soft footsteps thumping on the floor. _Kiyomaro's aura..._ I can recognize it very well. I close my eyes and lay my head back down on the bookshelves... He comes closer. Closer and closer. I open my eyes to find his face next to mine...so close that I feel my cheeks flush yet so far... Is he looking at my lips?

His clothes slightly damp, his hair all tousled and small yellow leaves stuck in them, hard to notice. Water droplets on his face... I don't know when did I hold my breath...he's totally gorgeous, or way too gorgeous for a nerd...

His golden brown eyes stare into my hazel ones...for sometimes I get lost in them...his scent goes straight into my brain...he smelled like someone would do after being outdoors during a thunderstorm... He is panting slightly...perhaps he ran here... I can say that...he's slightly wet...

Slowly he's hands settle on me...a shiver ran down my spine. He hands moved up to my cheek and I placed my hand on his...He pushes away a stray cascade of chocolaty hair off my face...we are so close that I can feel the warmth of his body or the coolness, he is cold and I hear his racing heart.

Lightening blasts...thunder crackles...blinding me... I feel something cool against my lips I don't scream as I'm supposed to do, always...cause he's with me...after some seconds the lightening's effect faded...

His lips on mine. I swallowed, the blinding lightening came like a bliss?

My hazel eyes are wide open...he's hand still on my cheek and my hand over his...his lips were so cool, so tender... The water droplets on his face and hair, against my white skin...so cold.

I inhale discreetly, his scent a mixture of spring air and faint eau de cologne...Slowly, my eyes shut. And I kiss him back. He's upper lips between my lips...it was easy for him as well cause I have full lips. My hands withdrew his and settle on his chest, flat...feeling his pecs through the damp fabric of his shirt...then with a sudden thrust I pull him over myself. No gap between our bodies. I grab his hair...being conscious enough no to pull his head back. The kiss deepens, My tongue meets his...

This mixture of feeling...each and every stroke makes me feel lighter. I want this moment to last forever, but it won't...he pushes away and looks into my eyes...his average lips, moist...slowly I exhale. The rain drops dancing against the window...the sound is so pleasing...

I stare at his flawless profile. His thumb softly swipes across my smooth cheekbones.

I'm leaning against the bookshelf...my hair cascading on my shoulders, my legs bent and my knees touching his stomach as he was leaning over me. He doesn't have abs but his stomach was flat and firm...I can feel it...I like it...his one hand over my cheek and another on the floor providing him support. His knees against the floor...

I close my eyes and move forward to get that warm, lush feeling of his lips, which is completely opposite to his strong and cold body...we lock lips again...he makes a small moan in his throat...which satisfies me...

My eyes wide opened as I woke up in cold sweat... I was dreaming...I touched my lips...they were lush but cold...what the...

I looked at Ashima, who was asleep on her side of the bed...

I looked at the star studded dark sky through the window and try to put down what she had told me...about Kiyomaro's feelings...what she said was...


	4. Chapter 4

What Ashima said was:

I think he does like you, 'cause whenever I tease him about being in a relationship with an idol, he twitches, blushes, reacts awkwardly. But, I'm not sure, he'd not told me anything bout it. Though dometimes he talks a lot about you... Maybe, he likes you but didn't realize it himself...

I touch my lips again, the tingling sensation from the dream, continues to linger. I take a deep breath and lay down. Within moments I doze off...

"Megumi!" Someone's shaking me. Groaning, I respond. "What's the matter..."

"Come on, wake up!" Its Tio. Tio? I wake up and sit straight.

"Follow me!" She says going out of the room.

I look around and Ashima isn't at my side. Slowly, I settle my feet on the ground and yawn.

Then I follow Tio outside. "Why its so dark here?" I ask.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed out loud and the lights came round. There was a small cake in front of me. Black forest. All of our allies are here. I look at the clock, which is ticking 1 min past 12.

I feel a sharp stinging feel in my eyes. Here, among these guys I'm an ordinary person. And not an idol. Everything is so beautiful in its simplicity.

"Well, the time might not be correct here, but still, according to makai's calander its 12th August. Happy birthday!" Kiyomaro stepped forward.

My hands were covering my mouth. Everyone was smiling. I can't ruin their mood. To hide my tearing eyes, suddenly, without realizing I hugged Kiyomaro, who standing right in front of me. Burrying my face into his chest.

I think he jumped a lil, being shocked. Then stifled a sigh. Slowly, I was soaking the the grey T-shirt he had on. I didn't care about it. But to my bad luck he didn't wrap his arms around me, nor did he pushed me. Instead he softly rested his chin my my head.

After moments I let go and his face was bright red and I feel mine was as well. Everyone was still smiling. I looked down being embarrassed. He didn't hug me back...but didn't he push me!

Rest of the celebration wasn't fabulous but was full of love which satisfies me.

"Its all Kiyomaro's plan." Tio whispered.

I found myself inhaling sharply, he did care for me.

After everything was over it was 35 past 1.

 ** _Meet me on the terrace_**. Was what I jotted on a piece of crinkled paper and managed to put it in his pocket like I'd done the first time we met.

Next thing was asking Gash about the terrace and going there.

...

I squat on the terrace until I heard footsteps approaching. _Must be Kiyomaro..._ I thought and there he was.

"Hey! I got your note..." He said,"...and I wanted you to give something as well."

"I just wanna say thanks." My voice was really soft and calm. Calmer than I could've imagined.

"Here." With a swift moment he pulled out a chocolate from the pocket of his black track pants.

"Many many happy returns of the day..." He flashed the set of his perfect teeth...so dashing.

"Thanks again..." I took it from him. And when I looked at him...our eyes meet and I can't look back.

He stepped closer, and I stepped back. The backdrop was under a star studded sky...silent night. This continued until my back touched the wall. He set his hand on the wall over my shoulder. His face so close to mine.

Just...few inches apart. I close my eyes and can hear his heart beat...he stepped even closer, something has gotten to him. I open my eyes to look at his chest. The thin tee he'd on outlined and lean, tonned chest. I can't help staring. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him.

He then removed a stray tumble of hair off my face...just like in my dream. Were we going to kiss? I should be happy then...instead I'm...I'm confused.

My memory drifting to the time of battles. Oh Kiyomaro. I look at his face. There was scar on his forehead just above his eyebrow.

He moved even closer. Our noses were touching, and we were looking at each others lips...I close my eyes and wait for the feeling of his lips on mine...

Boom...there was an unpleasant noise...perhaps with an amplitude more than 80 db.

My eyes flung open and I saw the side of his face. His perfectly angled jawline tempting my fingers. He was already looking away. His hand still on on wall on which my back was attached.

"Come on!" He shouted. Grabbing my wrist with such a force that my skin burnt on his touch. With a sudden thrust he dragged me along with him. As we run faster and faster, his hold on my wrist tighten making it painful. We were so fast that I didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on...

He continued to pull me...faster. Faster. Faster. I've never thought I can run at this speed. And him? Perhaps he didn't had a good night's sleep. How can he still run with such a high energy level.

We kept running and the terrace seemed to have no end. I should have been exhausted but I'm not rather its easy to run...

I look up the sky and something like a meteor shower caught my eyes. I wanna see it properly. As Kiyomaro noticed it his grip tightened even more and my hand was numb, completely numb from poor blood circulation. He was never this hard, or its just because he wanna ensure my safety.

Its true...I feel I'm safe with him. There was a burst of meteors or metals on us.

"Oh my...!" I scream at top my lungs. What was going on...

I looked ahead and a cylindrical structure fell right in front of us with such a great force that it send us flying in air, his hand still grabbed my wrist, it EXPLODED...!

"It exploded..." I repeated as Kiyomaro pulled me to his chest or rather thrust me, my face kinda smacked his chest. Of course it was painful.

His strong arms tighten around me and his lean chest obstructed my vision. My heartbeat increased and I was aware we were falling back on the ground. Aware of the impact I close my eyes, he's grip tightened around my slender frame. He was lean as well, but he can do that. My breath was squeezed out of me. Who knew he was this strong.

The increased heart rate, feeling of falling everything vanished as I thought that he'd held me in his arms. In spite of all this, the warmth of his chest, his racing heart was so...comforting...

My thought crashed as I felt the slightest bit of the impact, slightest bit? What about him? He landed on his back, shoulder blades first. I heard him grunt in pain as we slide or rub on the concrete floor until his back collided with something.

He stayed there motionlessly, panting heavily. I acknowledge the fact that he took all the injuries on himself. My face still buried in his chest.

"Umm..." I hummed and he loosened his grip on me. I felt his arms slide off...like they were lifeless. Concerned, I looked up his chest. His eyes were half closed, and he was sweating heavily. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Kin...da..." He replied breathlessly.

I raised up a lil more. Then got off him. He pushed himself to a sitting position, and lean against the pillar against which he'd collided. There was a roof over our head, it was like a platform. Gash's palace! I sighed.

Kiyomaro's head bent downwards, and he still sat or rather slumped there motionlessly. He's really...I stifled a sigh.

The impact was really hard on him. "Kiyomaro-kun!" I call out.

"Yeah..." He almost expelled.

My hand felt electrified and warm as blood circulated properly. I looked at him...and perhaps he was struggling to breathe properly.

I was kneeling besides him so I went closer and rubbed his chest softly. Expecting to help. Feeling his pecs through the fabric of his tee. His eyes were almost shut and his mouth open. To speak of eyes he'd developed bags under them, though light ones but can be noticed...

After sometimes, he grabbed my hand over his chest..."thanks..." He said.

"I should thank you..." I looked down. The metallic objects were raining cats and dogs but we were safe. A prolonged silence followed. He turned his head towards me and then suddenly he said..."sorry!"

"What for?" I asked.

"For that..." He pointed to my wrist. I've had his finger marks around it, really red.

"Its alright...you've saved me." I smile sadly at him.

"Fine then..." His voice was still faint.

He stirred trying to sit up straight, but let out a painful yell.

"What happened..." I snapped.

"I think...I've hurt my neck and head as well." He managed to say.

I helped him sit up straight...and he laid his head back on the wall.

I bet he would've got abrasion to his shoulder blades...a pregnant silence followed. Then I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but he asked instead...

"Will you mind...if I'll take off my T-shirt, my shoulder blades are burning..."

I felt my cheeks flushing, "why would I mind if you aren't comfortable."

He pushed himself forward, and I see small traces of red on his grey tee. Abrasions bleed lightly. Very lightly.

He started rolling off the hem of his tee, then stop...mid ways, grunting in pain...

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My shoulder blades are aching..." He answered then continued to roll up, until his arms were raised and his tee on his neck covering his head, revealing his well-built chest and flat stomach. He didn't pull the tee over his head and shoulder rather groaned.

"Oh..." Perhaps his neck was hurting. I helped him drag off his T-shirt. And after rolling it off his arms, he expelled a breath of relief as if he were stuck inside it.

He stirred uncomfortably again.

"Turn around..." I said.

He looked lil confused and he did...there was a huge mass of ugly abbrassion and bruise on his back. I frowned.

"I think its really bad..." He said noticing my silence as he looked over his shoulder and I nodded.

"He felt at ease again when the cool breeze braced his wounds...

After a while...I asked..." What was it?"

 **A/N: THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I'D WRITTEN A LIL ACTION, I DO WRITE IT BUT NEVER PUBLISH... HOPE YOU LIKE...**

 **- _LOVE AND JOY..._**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's it?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I looked at him. His eyelids shut, his breath shallow. I can see his chest rising 'n falling.

...

"Did you say something?" He asked after a while.

"Nothing." I said softly...I scruppled to ask when he was that breathless.

He stirred again, trying to settle in a comfortable position.

I squatted, the breeze has now turned into wind, blowing through my hair, and chilling my skin under my eyelet top and bare legs. I'd just shorts on. Now, all I wanted was a warm bed. Its the craziest birthday I ever had. Then again, I look at Kiyomaro, his slim, athletic frame, angular jawline, sharp nose and chiseled features. His messy hair inviting my fingers. No, if I'd to trade a warm bed for staying with him, spending time with him.

I'd do...but he needs rest. I can say just by looking that, his body is screaming out for sleep. Hope am not staring but he'd perfect tan, his skin was white at the areas where a vest would cover...

The 'metal shower' had subsided.

"Kiyomaro-kun?" I called out and he opened his eyes..."I think we should escape as fast as we can."

He looked up." You're right." He said putting on his T-shirt. Then he extended his hand towards me and dragged me up.

Suddenly, his eyes changed into a ringed looked. _Answer taker..._

He grabbed my wrist with the same brute force, dragging me along. We started to run again.

"What...was that...metallic rain? And why are...we running again?" I asked between my short breaths. He didn't reply. His jaw clenched tightly. As tightly as he'd grabbed my wrist. My hand was becoming numb again.

We ran and as we ran many questions accumulated in my mind. Then we entered through a huge entrance and inside it, was a MAZE!

I was dumbstruck. What the hell!

He continued to run. He seemed to be know everything around and when he's near me, all my worries fades away.

I'm...I'm in love with him but...but he...

A sharp pain hit me when he's clasp on my wrist harden and our speed increased, we passed through several passages.

"Where...are we going?" I asked. He didn't reply. His silence didn't feel good.

Out of nowhere, a sharp small metal piece passed through my right arm, and thus cutting through.

"Aargh!" I let out a faint moan, but I can't cover the wound as Kiyomaro had my other hand. Blood soaked my sleeve. He looked back at me but didn't say a word. We continued to run, I eyed him up, his grey tee scratched and slightly blood soaked. But his bruises were really bad.

Suddenly he paused and I collided on his back. Both of us groaned. But he didn't look back. He had a strong back, in fact he's growing.

He turned around instantaneously, almost scaring me, arms outstretched, enveloping my body he jumped forward, sliding roughly a few distance. Its that painful, now I think of him. There was a shower of rocks. God, what a bad luck am in makai. Such weird situations.

He groaned as he took most of the hits. Some of the pebbles hit my legs. The sharp hits burning through my skin. What would be happening to him!

Blanketing me with his body he managed to escape. Then again, he started running, dragging me along, though his speed was much less compared to before.

We reached a staircase, that curved up all the way, we climbed up it finally reaching at a height, from where if we'll jump, we'll die...


	6. Chapter 6

I took a shuddering breath... "Now, what?" I said almost in a yell.

I don't wanna say, but he was getting on my nerves. The cut on my arm was burning.

Again, I was watching the side of his face as he continued to look down. He was bleeding, on the end of his eyebrow, he'd a small cut, it was mostly on his temple but very close to his eyes. He had minimal bruises from the rocks. I felt myself frowning.

He was still holding my wrist but softly, and...He. Didn't. Reply...

He's ne'er been so rude...I thought I was getting insane as without any rationality in my brain, I was almost going to stroke his jawline. Oh...thank god, I took back in time.

"Do you trust me?" He tilted his head, and stared at me, with those pair of intense eyes of his, almost making him irresistible...I managed a simple nod, and he stretched out his hand for me.

I stared at him, wide eyed, perhaps, I knew what was next.

I scruppled to take it, and he glared over his shoulder, then with a sudden thrust, he wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped.

I let out a huge scream, clutching the fabric of his tee with both my hands and my eyes shut tight, I knew we're gonnna DIE!

But he's not that irresponsible. I felt a sudden jolt of impact throughout my body, and my heart beat subsided. I opened my eyes, and let go of him. I looked at our feet in utter disbelief. There was a blue platform, transparent, just like a glass, below our feet. And the literal terrace floor was way, way too down.

The 'blue glass' what I presume. It was there, spread in all directions uniformly. Except for the areas where huge pillars were sticking up, it was just like a second floor without walls.

I looked back at Kiyomaro, who still had his arm around my waist, I was in hip to chest in contact with his body.

"You're surprised, right, Megumi-san!" He smiled. He managed to smile? But I was going nuts! Unable to make out anything.

Realization dawns, and he let go of me. Suddenly, a same cylindrical object came out from nowhere, and hit Kiyomaro on the back of his waist, sending him flying forward. He groaned and I called out his name in concern.

And, again it exploded, and I was send flying backwards. I landed roughly on the ground and rolled fairly a good 3 ft distance, and the pain from the the collision with the 'blue glass' was perhaps more agonizing than that of the concrete.

I laid there motionlessly, unable to move, my brunette hair strewn about my head.

What was going on? I bet Kiyomaro knows everything, still he's not speaking a word about it. After what felt like an eternity, I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Megumi-san! Are you okay?" It was like he forced it out and he was having difficulty in breathing. I was completly numb now. The feeling of his hands on my shoulders were no more, all I could feel was, I was being hoisted up.

I've to acknowledge the fact that he was strong, he took a hit to his waist, and collided with the 'blue glass' structure as well. But he recovered fairly quick.

I felt my head was in air as he carried me, bridal style. Perhaps, he was in pain as well... He walked slowly over a good distance and I felt a lil better in his arms. He's really exhausted but still he's ensuring my safety.

Then...

All of a sudden I don't realize how? But I was slapped on his shoulder, oh my! How did he do that? Now, he was carrying me piggy back style and started to run. AGAIN. A wave of nausea hit me the moment he had slapped me on his shoulder and why was he recklessly, running here and there without any particular cause?

I felt my arms hanging off his shoulders, but I can't feel his arms anywhere on my body.

My vision was blurry but still I can make out ripples forming on the 'blue glass' where his footsteps were falling. This was weird, the glass felt so hard when I fell over it and now...

But I can hear his footsteps as hard thumps, and not only his footsteps but also several other footsteps...perhaps...I'm hallucinating.

My body felt heavy as consciousness slowly slipped away...

The last thing I remembered was being carried on his back.

* * *

My head felt heavy as slowly, I opened my eyes, there was darkness and a hint of faint moonlight. My skin felt normal and now, I can feel.

Where was I? I looked around and Kiyomaro was sitting next to me. In fact, my head was rested on his shoulder and he'd his arm around me. Despite the cold, I felt warm in his arms, clinging to his chest.

I felt soooo comfortable. I let out a small moan, as I raised up from his shoulder. Though I didn't want to, but I couldn't have stayed like that.

"Oh! You came around." He said softly.

"T-thanks..." I said. Because, he's the only one who'd carried me all the while I blacked out.

"Its fine!" He said.

I don't know why, I had an sudden urge to look at him properly.

"Look at me." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't reply, rather I cupped his face, my pinky finger behind his ear and my hand on his cheek. I forced him to face me.

"Oh my... You're hurt so badly!" I gasped.

He expelled a shuddering breath, and grabbed my hand, pulling it away.

"You got beaten up." I snapped.

"Actually," his voice was rough, so he cleared his throat with an audible 'ahem.' Then he was about to explain, when the door of the room we were in broke open...

Wait...ROOM?

Kiyomaro stood up and clinging unto him, I'd to do so. His body felt so stiff, probably, he had got cramps or something similar to that.

There I noticed how tall he was growing. I expelled a sigh.

I was snapped back to reality when, footsteps approached us.

"I had heard footsteps following us when you'd me on your back, I...thought I was hallucinating." I said quite not looking at him.

"Those weren't hallucinations..." He said in a deep voice.

Then a shadow emerged...followed by the guy who owned it, wrapped up in a black cloak, head to toe.

And by wrapped up, I felt numb at my arm, I looked down to see a kerchief wrapped on my wound. It was rather large ones, Kiyomaro's, I guess, 'cause its a gents' one.

"Stay away!" Kiyomaro said that guy, confidently. But tension was building up inside me. Whatever, from the time of battles I used to draw energy and strength from his confident face.

I felt myself pulling a smart smile.

All the while, staring at him, I didn't realize when a callousled hand grabbed the nape of my neck through my long hair, pulling me far from Kiyomaro's reach.

"Megumi-san!" He yelled.

And two guys grabbed him from behind, crossing their arms under his armpit.

The another guy continued to yank at my mane, using unnecessary force...I flailed my arms around, but not randomly, instead, trying to knock him...

But I couldn't, rather I was back handed. He was so strong and now, was grabbing my arms as well...

"Your enemity is with me, let her go!" Kiyomaro spat.

I kept on struggling. The black guy, he seemed to be the leader, gestured something and within moments, Kiyomaro was on his knees.

I closed my eyes, I can't see him in pain. Just, sharp grunts of pain and sounds of the brawny guys pummeling him continued for fairly some time...which was enough for me. But this guy, he had such a tight hold at me I can't escape. Kiyomaro got most of the punches to his chest, when I opened my eyes I can see him struggling to breathe...

"Hey you! What are doing, huh?" I spat.

That guy turned away from Kiyomaro to me. Great, I've done well, in attracting him towards me, but what now?

He stepped closer, "you're beautiful, for sure!" He said.

"You're disgusting!" I said deeply.

"What?" He said with the same demeanor.

"What?" I paid much emphasis to the word.

"You're gonna DIE!" He screamed at the last word, grabbing me by my neck, attempting to choke me.

My arms were released, that guy let go of me but I know this won't...

He pushed me back until my back was touching the wall. I was running out of oxygen, my joints felt numb and my vision blurred accompanied by a sharp pain at the corner of my eyes. I tried to kick him but there wasn't enough room.

With an yell, Kiyomaro jumped over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his neck, choking him in order. I was completely red. This guy wasn't able to withstand and let go of me.

I stood there coughing for while and sucked in air as much as possible, then I looked around to find that Kiyomaro had taken those guys down who'd tackled him.

Now, this guy who was choking me, was over him. He punched Kiyomaro across the face, in response he punched him in the gut.

He rose up and jumped over Kiyomaro. Tackling him to the ground, they rolled on the ground, punching and kicking. At the last cycle Kiyomaro was on top of him to shower him with punches... Oh my prince Charming! You're doing great.

He put his hands on both Kiyomaro's shoulders and threw him. He went flying backwards in air until his back collided with a pillar. He let a horrible yell as he slides off the pillar, slumping on the ground.

I thought something was fishy and looked around to find a six-feet tall guy standing next to me, his arm was an sword. Well, nice metaphor but, he'd aimed it for me! As he moved it forward, I ducked in time and his arm got struck into the wall behind me.

Wow.

I landed a knee-kick on his face, taking advantage of wearing shorts. I spinned around and landed as many spinning kicks as I can. He was STUCK! But he was really tall, I'd to lift my leg to my own height. I don't know why, I felt proud of myself and I was literally grinning.

Then, I looked around at the spot where Kiyomaro sat, wounded...uh...probably minutes ago.

"Kiyomaro-kun, where are you?" I screamed.

With a sudden thrust that guy flew past me. He was the one who was engaged in fighting with Kiyomaro.

Then entered my price Charming, with an awesome look on his bloodied face. Well, he still looked gorgeous, no one will think he's a nerd at very first instance, even I haven't the day I had met him first. Practically, he's a nerd, who breathes, thinks and lives...just that?

No...much more than that. With two three bounds, he jumped right on top of that guy, he's awesome. His legs crossed around that monster's shoulders. He landed few good punches then he was thrown off.

After sliding a good distance, he stood up dusting his clothes. I ran towards him to assist.

"Stay back." He stretched his palm towards me, gesturing me to stop. That brawny guy seemed to be a well trained fighter. As he showed up his spinning kicks 'move', punching and jumping 'moves', muay Thai and many other dramatic moves in air, intending to threating Kiyomaro?

He was simply wrong.

Showing all this moves when he finally reached Kiyomaro, all he did was a head butt to this monster's gut, which knocked the wind out of him in an instance.

Well, it would have been difficult to aim for his gut while he performing all this moves in air but still it was so simple.

"Y'know what I'm not any trained martial artist, neither I'm as strong as you, there is no use in showing me your moves." He said in a deep voice.

I looked at him with a brilliant smile on my face, for which guys usually die...but he's not that kinda guy. He looked back at me and winked. I like it but...I would be happy if he'd like to...huh...drool over my beauty? Perhaps not! If he'll ask I'll be his, there's no need in drooling over me.

Its me who's crushing over him...

Before all those zombies-in-real-life can recover, he yanked on my arm and dragged me way. This time, I slipped off his grasp and hold his hand tightly, this time, he need not to grab in my wrist, this time, I'll enjoy being with him, this time it was my craziest birthday ever!

We ran and ran down an alley, several twists and turns, Gash's palace, or its terrace is equal to an amusement park.

"Who were those guys...?" I asked between my short breath.

"Have patience, I'll explain..." He replied.

I'm happy, he replied.

After running fairly a good distance it occurred to me there wasn't the blue coloured glass beneath us. We were running on the concrete floor.

"What was that glass on which we'd landed?" I asked again.

"I said I'll explain." He said.

"K..." I frowned, curiosity bragging.

He got himself beaten up for sure when I was out, but I don't have any new wounds...he protected me all the while!

Well, that kinda guy he is, he would have done this even if it weren't me.

"Megumi-san!" He called out. "Get inside and proceed until you reach another alleyway... And then you'll be able to make out from there."

He pointed towards a hole which resembled a manhole.

"Aren't you coming along...?" I looked at him, with my big hazel eyes.

"No..." He said flatly. But I don't want to leave him, I want to see that whether he stays safe or not...I won't leave him...

"But .." I tried to argue instead he cuts me off.

"No ifs, no buts...you're not safe with me..."

"I'm safe with you..." I shouted..."than without you."

* * *

 **I'm done! I know the action scenes aren't that well, but I promise, it'll eventually get better. Thanks for reading and read ahead to know whether Megumi gets to stand by at Kiyomaro's side or he shoos her away to ensure her safety...**

 **Its the first time, I'm writing in first person so, plz excuse my mistakes...**

 **Good day!**

 **-Love and Joy...**


End file.
